The Simpsons: Number 2F20 Credits (1995)
Created by Matt Greoning Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Co- Executive Producers Jace Richdale George Meyer Supervising Producers Bill Oakley & Josh Weinstein David Sacks Producers Greg Daniels Jonathan Collier Mike Scully Consulting Producers Al Jean & Mike Reiss Consultant John Swartzwelder Produced by J. Michael Mendel Richard Raynis David Silverman Richard Sakai Written by Bill Oakley & Josh Weinstein Directed by Wes Archer Executive Producers David Mirkin James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardly Smith Hank Arazia And Harry Shearer Special Guest Voice Tito Puente Featuring Tito Puenete and His Latin Jazz Ensemble Animation Executive Producer Phil Roman Animation Producers Bill Schultz Michael Wolf Executive Consultant Brad Bird Executive Story Editors Brent Forrester Bob Kushell Story Editor David S. Cohen Staff Writers Richard Appel Jennifer Crittenden Associate Producers Colin A.B.V. Lewis Theme by Danny Elfmam Music by All Clausen Conducted by Alf Clausen Songs Written by Alf Clausen Bill Oakley Josh Weinstein Orchestrations Alf Clausen Oboe Soloist Tom Boyd Scoring Second Engineer Pete Elia Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Mark McJimsey Don Barrozo Post Production Supervisor Alison Elliott Animation Production Coordinator for Gracie Films Joel Kuwahara Dialogue Sound Editors Mark McJimsey Robert Mackston Terry Greene Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers R. Russell Smith Greg Orloff Production Coordinator Felica Nalivansky Production Mixer Ronny Cox Sound Recordists Greg Cheever Mike Reale Audio Engineers Barry Goldberg Brent Gunter Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studios Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific Presented in Dolby Surround Assistant to Mr. Brooks Trixie Flynn Maria Kavanaugh Assistant to Mr. Simon Maria Kavanaugh Assistant to Mr. Groening Annette Anderson Assistant to Mr. Mirkins Jane Yamashita Assistant to Messrs. Oakley & Weinstein Elizabeth Jacobs Assistant to Mr. Sakai Felica Nalivansky Assistants to the Producers Jacqueline Atkins Neil Aslip Craig Feeney Ellen Barnett N. Vyolet Diaz Sherry Falk Aileen Braun Post Production Assistants Don Gilbert Dominique Braud-Stiger Ping Warner Animation Produced by Film Roman, Inc. Overseas Animation Director Utit Choomuang Overseas Production by Anvision J.C. Park Assistant Director Dominic Polcino Animation Timers Neil Affleck David Bastian Storyboard John Mathot Pete Avanzino Martin Archer Character Design Supervisor Dale Hendrickson Character Design Scott Alberts Joseph Wack Matt Greoning Sam Simon Background Design Supervisor Lance Wilder Background Design John Krause Maria Mariotti Character Layout Artists Tibor Belay Bill Ho Celia Kendrick Chris Loudon Michael Ludy Chris Moeller James Purdam Tony Siruno Background Artists Lynna P. Johnson Debbie Silver Scene Planning Jackie Banks Animation Checker Younghee Higa Color Design Supervisor Karen Bauer Color Design Paul Felter Syd Kato Amy Klees-Rychlich Grant Lee Ink & Paint Supervisor Phyllis Craig Painters Shigeko Doyle Belle Norman Cookie Tricarico Animation Camera Supervisor Robert Ingram Animation Camera Patrick Buchanan Assistant Film Editor Kurtis Kunsak Lip Sync Kent Holaday Track Reader Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Studio Production Manager Anne Luiting Production Managers Laurie Biernacki Barbara J. Cordova Production Coordinators Nicole Graham Sharon Ramsay Production Associates Martin Alvarez Christine Bourgeois Production Accountant Sandra Contreras Animation Post Production Supervisor Christine Griswold Animation Post Production Coordinator Ralph A. Eusebio Negative Cutter D & A Neg Cutter, Tim Heyen Telecine Unitel Video, Larry Field Production Assistant Reid Kramer The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #2F20 COPYRIGHT ©1995 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters. TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Executive Vice President for Gracie Films Denise Sirkot Creative Consultant Sam Simon Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th Television Category:End Credits Category:Gracie Films Category:20th Television